It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported elemental alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. Several methods of preparing these types of catalysts are known in the art. The resultant catalyst usually contains some exposed elemental alkali metal. However, elemental alkali metals are unstable at standard temperature, pressure, and atmosphere conditions. Thus, these catalysts usually must be stored under a dry, inert atmosphere. Furthermore, known processes to prepare these types of catalysts can result in uneven distribution of the elemental alkali metal on the catalyst support. Additionally, known processes to prepare these types of catalysts can produce a congealed catalyst mass that can be difficult to handle.